


Dark Rey Vs. Rey

by Moontrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Every character deserved better, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I wish TROS actually cared about Rey, TROS Fix IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontrash/pseuds/Moontrash
Summary: Rey finally found the Wayfinder to get to Exegol, but something is holding her back from taking it and running. What is it? or is it more like who is it?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dark Rey Vs. Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This little one shot has been in my drafts since TROS came out and I was wanting to add more to it, but I think I like it more as the one scene. 
> 
> It's a little unpolished, but I just wanted to put this out in the world for what I imagined for that highly anticipated Dark Rey appearance. I interpret the dark side as a temptation, something people want to be apart of and not something you are actually afraid of. When it comes to temptation, I really think the only thing people are afraid of is the backlash they'll receive for giving in to those feelings/emotions; they aren't exactly afraid of the temptation itself. 
> 
> With that in mind, please enjoy!

There it was.

The wayfinder. Right there in her grasp, but something pulled her away. 

“What’s stopping you?” a voice spoke out. It was seductive and enticing, it spoke slowly and soft, like a woman to a lover in the midst of a night illuminated by the full moon. 

“Is it me? Am I stopping you?” it said.

Rey looked and searched for the owner of the voice. Who was she? 

It infuriated her. The voice was buzzing in her ear and it grew louder and louder.

“What are you afraid of? Isn’t this what you want? Take it. Take it. Take It!”

“Shut up!” Rey said.

Then in the shadows she saw her. The woman was cloaked in black; the figure still dressed in the darkness so that Rey couldn’t see her face.

The figure enticed her. While afraid, Rey felt drawn to the woman like a lost child to her mother. The figure offered her a home and it knew Rey’s deepest desires. She knew everything and Rey felt comforted by her presence. She wanted to run up to her and hold on forever. Rey’s chest tightened and her eyes welled up with tears. 

“Who are you?”

As the words escaped her lips, the figure ignited a lightsaber with two red parallel blades and the face that stared at her was her own. That wasn’t the only thing that had Rey staring in disbelief, but her outfit that sat and hugged the woman’s body screamed a song Rey had pushed down, a song that she was starting to understand, but was still trying to learn its tune. Her stomach was bare and a black skirt hung perfectly at her waist with a slit that went high up her thigh, exposing the black shorts that tightened as she walked towards Rey. 

Rey stepped backwards as the person in front of her stepped closer. She surveyed the woman again looking at her head to toe not really believing what she saw and studying the curves and smoothness of the woman’s body. That can’t be me, Rey thought, she is so sure of herself.  
On the woman’s shoulders resembled what Rey wore right then, but it was black and the threads were tied in the back and flowed in the cool air of the wreckage.  
Her face was something Rey also couldn’t stop looking at. Rey knew it was a mirror of hers, but her lips appear redder, her cheekbones sharper, and her eyes bigger. This was no girl, but a woman. 

“Don’t be afraid. You know this is your destiny,” the woman said, “I am what you are meant to be.”

“No,” Rey responded. 

“Rey, I have everything we ever wanted, but only if you accept yourself.”

“Everything?” Rey asked, no longer shuffling backwards.

“Everything.”

Another figure then appeared behind the woman. Rey knew this person better than anyone she has ever known. It was a man’s figure. It was Kylo Ren.

He walked and stopped at the woman’s side and she looked up and smiled at him. Her lightsaber shuts down and she places her hand on Kylo’s cheek. 

Rey stared.

Kylo then leaned down and kissed the woman. 

Rey wanted to look away. She wanted to hate these people, but she couldn’t stop herself. 

They pull apart and both look at Rey in her pure white garments. Then in unison they spoke.

“Rey, this is the only way to get a happy ending. A happy ending together.” 

Tears fell from her eyes, Rey knew how this story would end right then. She couldn’t have everything she wanted. Her dark side self bragged and flaunted what Rey knew she could never have. Her whole body went cold. 

“No. I can change his fate! I have hope!”

The woman then stepped away from Kylo.

“Oh, you poor naive child.”

Rey no longer wanted to be confronted by this, she grabbed the wayfinder and ran from the shadows. Then her foot hooked under some wreckage and she fell, the wayfinder escaping her hand. She then looked up to see where it tumbled to and she saw black boots right next to the wayfinder. And lo and behold the wayfinder fell at the feet of the one and only Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
